Edward Southworth (c1592-1622)/Royal Ancestry
Royal Ancestry Tables of Leiden Pilgrims Edward Southworth (c1592-1622) and his wife Alice Carpenter (1583-1670) who had two sons immigrate to Plymouth Colony in 1628 to join their widowed mother who had then married William Bradford (1590-1657) who was then colonial governor. Royal Ancestry * Edward Southworth (c1592-1622)/Royal Ancestry * Edward Southworth (c1592-1622)/List of Famous Descendants Sir Thomas Southworth is a direct decendent and bloodline of the kings of England, Scotland, France, and Norse Kings from Denmark/Norway. Two separate identified family blood lines run to the Plantagenet kings through the strong Southworth family line, either from King Edward I or King Edward III. One of these English royalty lines begins with Elizabeth of England (Sir Thomas Southworth's 7th great grandmother) and her father King Edward I "Longshanks" of England (reign 1272-1307ad) Thomas' 8th great grandfather. Through the Edward I line, Sir Thomas Southworth is a direct decendent and blood line of the House of Mercia, House of Wessex, House of Normandy, and the House of Plantagenet (Angevin). (King Edward I, Elizabeth of Rhuddlan countess of Hereford, William de Bohn 1st earl of Hereford, Elizabeth de Bohn countess of Arunder, Elizabeth FitzAlen duchess of Norfolk, Joan Goushill baroness of Stanley, Margaret Stanley countess of Sussex, Thomas de Boteler, Mary Boteler Southworth, Knight Sir John Southworth, Sir Thomas Southworth. Thomas' French king bloodline begins in the Carolingian Dynasty with Charles III (reign 893 AD - 922 AD) and continues through the line of Louis II, Charles II, Louis I, Charlemagne (Thomas' 21th great grandfather), Pepin "the younger", Charles Martel "the Hammer" and continues through Pepin II. Samlesbury Hall Samlesbury Hall is a manor house built in 1325 which has been many things since then including a public house and girls' boarding school, but since 1925, when it was saved from being demolished for its timber, it has been administered by a registered charitable trust, the Samlesbury Hall Trust. This Grade I listed medieval manor house attracts over 50,000 visitors each year. * See Also History of Samlesbury Hall - * See Also Samlesbury - Wikipedia * See Also Samlesbury Hall - Wikipedia * See Also Samlesbury witches - Wikipedia * See Also Southworth Family of Lancashire - GeneaJourney Southworth Family of Samlesbury For full genealogy of the early Southworth Family see Samlesbury Hall. After the split of the Church of England from Rome in 1534, the Southworth family remained staunchly Catholic and suffered much persecution for their religious faith. # Thomas Southworth (1548-1616) - md Constance Unknown - Family members were caught up in the witch trail of the Samlesbury witches. Cousin of Saint John Southworth, English Catholic Martyr of 1612. # Edward Southworth (c1592-1622) - religious separatist fled England to Leiden Holland with the pilgrims and died there. He is father of 1623 Plymouth Colony immigrants - Constant Southworth (1612-1678) and Thomas Southworth (1617-1669). Edward's widow would remarry to Plymouth Colony governor - William Bradford (1590-1657). Royal Ancestry Family Lines James Touchet (1398-1459), 5th Baron of Audleigh, assisted by his son in Thomas Dutton (1421-1459), 14th Lord of Dutton were leaders of Lancastrian forces in the War of the Roses and were both killed in a disastrous battle in 1459. His daughter, Isabel Dutton (c1452-1520) married Christopher de Southworth (1443-1487) a few years afterwords.' Dutton Family Line to Charlemagne #'Munderic der Franken (bef531-)' - a Merovingian claimaint to the Frankish throne. He was a wealthy nobleman and landowner with vast estates in the region around Vitry-le-Brûle. #'Mummolin der Franken (bef548-)' - a Mayor of the Palace of Neustria #'Bodegisel II der Franken (bef565-)' - Palace Mayor and Duke of Sueve and his wife probably Saint Oda, Abbess of Amay. #[[Arnulf of Metz (582-640)|'Arnulf of Metz (582-640)]] - (aka: '''Saint Arnulf] - Frankish Bishop of Metz #[[Ansegisel (c606-Bef679)|'Ansegisel (c606-Bef679)']] - Duke and Servant to King Sigbert III of Austrasia. Murdered. #'Pepin of Herstal Duke and Prince of the Franks (635-714)' - (aka: Pepin II) - a Frankish statesman and military leader who de facto ruled Francia as the Mayor of the Palace #[[Charles Martel (686-741)|'Charles Martel (686-741)']] - a Frankish statesman and military leader who de facto ruled Francia as the Mayor of the Palace. Stopped Muslim invasion of Europe at Battle of Tours in 732 AD. #[[Pepin the Short (714-768)|'Pepin the Short (714-768)']] - (aka: Pippin The Younger) - First Carolingian King of France # *Charlemagne (747-814) - Charlemagne Carolingian, Duke of Bavaria, King of the Franks, King of the Lombards, Holy Roman Emperor # Louis the Pious (778-840) - King of Aquitaine, King of the Franks, Holy Roman Emperor, was born 778 in Chasseneuil, France # Gisela (c820-aft874) - # Unroch III di Friuli (c840-874) - Marquis of Friuli, # Eberhard di Friuli (?-?) - # Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) - She married Wigerich de Lorraine (c880-c919) circa 909 # Gozlin of Bidgau (?-942) - # Godefroy I de Verdun (930-1002) - # Gothelon I de Lorraine (c967-1044) - Duke of Lower Lorraine, Duke of Upper Lorraine, Count of Verdun, Margrave of Antwerp # Godefroi III de Lorraine (997-1069) - Duke of Upper Lorraine, Duke of Lower Lorraine, Count of Verdun, Margrave of Antwerp, Duke of Spoleto, Margrave of Tuscany, # Bertram de Verdun (-c1100) - # Bertram II de Verdun (-c1129) # Norman de Verdun (-c1153) - # Bertram III de Verdun (c1134-1192) - # Nicholas de Verdun (c1175-1232) - # Alice de Verdun (c1202-1228) - (England) # Rose Pantulf (c1228-1294) - # Hawise de Trussell (c1270-) - # Lucia de Hellesby (c1297-1335) - md Lord Thornton # Ellen de Thornton (c1316-1355) -md 10th Lord Dutton # Edmund de Dutton (-1382) - 11th Lord Dutton - # Piers de Dutton (c1367-1433) - 12th Lord Dutton - # John Dutton (1403-1445) - 13th Lord Dutton - # Thomas Dutton (1421-1459) - 14th Lord of Dutton - died 23 September 1459 at the Battle of Blore Heath. # Isabel Dutton (c1452-1520) - md Christopher de Southworth (1443-1487) # John Southworth (c1478-1519) - md Helen Langton (c1482-1519) # Thomas Southworth (c1497-1546) - High Sheriff of Lancashire (1542), Expanded Samlesbury Hall, Veteran 1513 Battle of Flodden Field # John Southworth (1526-1595) - MP, High Sheriff of Lancashire (1562), commended for valor in Scottish war 1557, imprisoned for harboring Catholic priests. # Thomas Southworth (1548-1616) - md Constance Unknown # Edward Southworth (c1592-1622) - religious separatist fled England to Leiden Holland with the pilgrims and died there. He is father of 1623 Plymouth Colony immigrants - Constant Southworth (1612-1678) and Thomas Southworth (1617-1669). Edward's widow would remarry to Plymouth Colony governor - William Bradford (1590-1657). Touchet Family Line to Charlemagne Upto Charlegmagne - # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England, Lord of Ireland, Duke of Normandy and Aquitaine, Count of Anjou and Maine, born in LeMans, France. # John of England (1167-1216) - John Lackland Plantagenet of England, King of England, Lord of Ireland, Duke of Normandy, Duke of Aquitaine, Earl of Cornwall, Earl of Gloucester, Count of Maine, # Joan of England (1190-1236) - Royal Princess - # Gwladus Ddu (-1251) AKA: Gwladus ferch Llywelyn was born to Llywelyn ab Iorwerth (c1173-1240) and Joan of England (1190-1236) # Roger Mortimer, 1st Baron Mortimer of Wigmore (1231-1282) # Edmund Mortimer, 2nd Baron Mortimer (1251-1304) - # Roger Mortimer, 1st Earl of March (1287-1330) # Edmund Mortimer (1302-1331) # Roger Mortimer, 2nd Earl of March (1328-1360) - md Philippa de Montagu (1332-1381) # Margery de Mortimer (1352-1405) - md John Touchet II, 2nd Baron de Audleigh (1350-1372) - he died in the 1372 Battle of La Rochelle. # John Touchet, 4th Baron of Audley (1371-1408) - md Elizabeth Stafford (1375-1406) # James Touchet (1398-1459), 5th Baron of Audleigh - md Eleanor Holland (1406-1459), Lord Audley died at the Battle of Blore Heath, in command of 10,000 troops defending the throne of King Henry VI (War of the Roses). # Anne Touchet (1422-1503) - md Thomas Dutton (1421-1459) - # Isabel Dutton (c1452-1520) - md Christopher de Southworth (1443-1487) - see above. Category:Ancestries of individuals